Point Of No Return
by CarterReynolds
Summary: Gene and Alex have feelings for each other but neither of them are certain how the other one feels, short piece of Galex!


**This is my first A2A fan fic, in fact my first piece of writing in a long time, it's just a piece of fluffy Galexy, nothing serious, hope you like it, please review good or bad!!**

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Point Of No Return**

It had been a normal, grey winter's day in London, not as chilly or as miserable as a winter day in Manchester but a cold one all the same. Gene Hunt had been involved in a productive shift and the streets were cleared of varying degrees of scumbags, now it was time for Bolognese and a pint courtesy of Luigi. Standing at the top of the steps, Gene took a last drag of his cigarette and with an accomplished flick threw the butt to the ground and made his descent toward the warmth of the wine bar. As soon as he walked through the door he saw her, his D.I, she was alone in the corner at 'their' table sipping on a glass of red wine, already halfway down the bottle by the look of it. It had been over a year since she transferred to his department and he enjoyed having her around, of course he would never admit that or the fact that he had feelings for her, deep feelings, he had never felt as connected to any woman in his life as he did with Alex Drake, it was like she instinctively knew what he was thinking all the time, that bloody annoyed him but in a perverse way he liked it too. There had been times when he felt that things might move to the next level but something always occurred to prevent that…….was it fate? Of course not, Gene Hunt didn't believe in fate, he wasn't even sure how Alex felt about him but sometimes he caught her looking at him, sexy little glances and he knew he needed to have her, he wanted more than sex though, he wanted…..dare he even think it….a relationship, hell he would even go as far to say he could marry this woman and he said never again after the first time! Yes she was a posh, mouthy tart, constantly moaning and whining as if the decorators were always in, she always had to be right and that grated on Gene but he could forgive all those faults because Alex was so stunningly beautiful and she made him feel happy, happier than he had felt in a long time, of course it helped that she had a peachy arse that he could not wait to get his hands on! Gene made his way towards Alex, she looked up and caught his eye and gave him a pretty smile

'Been 'ere long Bolls?' He asked as he slid into the chair opposite her, taking off his leather gloves and placing them on the table. Alex lifted up the bottle of wine towards him

'Long enough to drink this' she said and Gene could see she was more than halfway to the bottom.

'Chris and Ray not here?' Gene looked around the room, other members of CID were sitting drinking and smoking

'No they went to follow up a lead on the McCarthy burglary' Alex poured herself another large glass of wine and relaxed back in her chair

'What….Tweedledum and Tweedletwat? Missing out on valuable drinking time?' Gene shook his head in disbelief

'You really don't give them the credit they deserve, they are capable of more than you realise, they are big boys!'

'Not as big as me though!' Gene glanced at his crotch then back to Alex, she rolled her eyes

'I'll take your word for that' she said as she picked up her wine and gulped a large mouthful of ruby red liquid, Gene lent forward

'You know you want to find out!' He smirked at her as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, he loved this verbal foreplay because that is what it was, sooner or later she would give in to him

'I may have had a drink but I am no where near that drunk!' Alex gave a giggle, he loved her laugh but it soon turned to a frown when he sparked up his ciggie

'I wish you wouldn't smoke those things, they really are detrimental to your health' Alex gave him a stern look, he even liked that, if she asked him to he would try to give up, Christ he thought, I'm turning into a right fairy!

'You want another drink Fussy Knickers? I was gonna have a pint but as I'm in cultured company I'll join you on the plonk'

'Yeah, just get another bottle' Alex watched as Gene made his way to the bar, why did she find him so attractive? He was a sexist, tactless, politicly incorrect, gruff neanderthal but she felt so safe with him, there was a definite spark between them but did he feel it ? She wasn't sure, many times they nearly got close but circumstances always intervened.

'Here ya go Bolls' Gene placed the full bottle of wine on the table, sat himself down and poured himself a glass. He gazed at Alex, she seemed to be in another world so Gene helped himself to a tempting glimpse of soft white flesh that her silky blouse was offering him, if only he thought to himself. Just then Alex perked up, he turned around to see what she was looking it, it was Chris and Ray

'You get anything?' Alex asked as they came closer

'Nothing, bloody great waste of time!' huffed Ray as usual 'Time for a well deserved pint!' cigarette in hand he walked away shaking his head, he just didn't see eye to eye with Alex, Chris followed him like a faithful puppy.

'He's never happy!' Alex took a sip of her wine and swirled the liquid around the glass before placing it back on the table

'And there was you saying he was a big boy!!!'

'Don't start that again, I still haven't drunk enough!' she smiled at him

'Oh so that's what I need to do, get you drunk!' Gene gave Alex a knowing look but he knew that wasn't how he wanted it to be, he didn't want a drunken fumble they would both regret the next day

'Haha!!! You always manage to get me drunk but I've never yet fell for your drunken charm have I?' Alex's eyes sparkled as she said this, was this a come on or a joke, he couldn't tell

'Not yet BollyKnickers, not yet!!' He had a beautiful smile mused Alex he just didn't show it enough.

The night quickly passed and before long Gene and Alex were left alone with four empty wine bottles for company

'I lock up now Senor Hunt' Luigi looked harassed and obviously wanted Gene and Alex to leave

'Sorry Luigi, Senor Hunt and I will go now' Alex giggled drunkenly and wobbled when she tried to stand up 'Think I may have had too much alcohol!' Gene went to her side and took her arm

'C'mon Drakey lets get you upstairs, goodnight Luigi'

'Nighty night Luigi!' Alex stumbled beside Gene and patted Luigi on the head as she walked passed him, Luigi shook his head

'Goodnight Senorina'

Gene managed to keep Alex upright as they made their way up the stairs to her flat

'Where's your key?' asked Gene as they stood outside the door

'Erm……eh……in my pocket I think' Gene reached into the left pocket on Alex's white leather jacket, it wasn't in there

'Let's try the other one' He was standing behind Alex as he put his hand into the right pocket and fumbled around until he felt what he was looking for, it was hard being so close to Alex, he could smell her perfume, feel the heat from her body.

'Right then, lets get this door open' Gene slotted the key in the lock and pushed open the door, he was prepared to just see Alex in but she had other ideas

'Nightcap?' She looked at him innocently, her pretty eyes belying her drunken state

'You sure?' Gene really wanted to go inside with her but didn't want to push it

'Yeah, I've got a bottle of Scotch in the cupboard' Alex was in the flat before Gene could refuse. Alex went into the small kitchen and re-appeared with the Scotch and two tumblers

'Do you really need more Bolls ?' Gene sat on the sofa and took the glass from her

'Oh don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Gene!!' Alex plonked herself down beside him and proceeded to pour the liquor

'Just thinking of your head in the morning that's all!'

'I'll be fine after a goodnights sleep' without thinking about what she was doing Alex snuggled up next to Gene and rested her head on his chest, this came as he surprise to him, but he didn't object, the curls in her hair were looser now and he couldn't resist putting his hand on her head, this felt so good and he felt the familiar stirrings in his trousers. Alex couldn't believe how comfortable and safe she was lying with her head on her DCI's chest, she could feel his heart beating and it was soothing, it had been a long time since she had been this close to a man, all she wanted to do now was fall asleep, knowing Gene was there to take care of her.

'Gene' she whispered softly

'Yeah?' He was absentmindedly stroking her hair

'I want to ask you something, you don't have to say yes and I'm not offering anything extra so don't get the wrong idea but would you stay here with me tonight? I don't want anything other than to be held as I go to sleep' Gene was speechless, that was the last thing he was expecting her to say and if it meant being close to her then there was no way he was going to say no

'Of course I will Bolls, whatever you want and I promise you I don't expect anything at all, anyway your steaming drunk, I would never take advantage of a drunken damsel!'

'Okay, I'm gonna get myself changed, I'll call you when I'm ready' Alex stood up on unsteady feet and made her way to the bedroom wondering what the hell she had just got herself into but she knew she wanted it, just some strong arms, Gene's arms, to hold her tight. After quickly removing her make-up, Alex un-dressed and put on an over sized t-shirt and climbed into her satin clad bed then she called out for Gene. Bloody hell, he thought as he wandered towards the bedroom, how many times had he dreamt of this? Of course he knew he wasn't here to have sex but just to be close to her, well that was a start. She was snuggled under the red duvet when he reached the room and he stripped down to his pants in the dark corner, should he leave his vest on or not? No was his decision, he might get too warm. Cautiously he approached the bed and slid under the satin cover, which was cool on his skin, here he was the Manc Lion, feeling like a nervous teenager! God this woman had a strange effect on him, like no other person had ever had. Alex's heart was racing as she felt Gene get into the bed, she rolled over to face him, he was lying poker straight on the opposite side to her. Slowly, she wriggled across to where he lay and placed her head on his naked chest, breathing in his manly scent, Gene wrapped his arms around her, this felt so right, why did he not feel the need to jump on top of her and screw her brains out? What was wrong with him? He thought he knew what it was but couldn't bring himself to say or even think about the 'L' word!

'Gene' Alex lifted her head to look at Gene and instinctively he moved towards her mouth and without saying a word he kissed her

'Shit, sorry Alex' he tried to pull away but Alex moved in and kissed him back with such animalistic passion it took his breath away

'Goodnight Gene' she said as she snuggled back into him and they both knew then that their relationship had just gone beyond the point of no return.


End file.
